Another Side Of Me
by Em-x. everlasting
Summary: Bella gets a call from Damon. At the end she says, 'I love you' and that was all Rosalie needed to get the others to believe that Bella is cheating on Edward. Including Edward himself! Bella moves back to Mystic Falls and things get crazy. Why was Damon pleading for her to come home in the first place? And will she ever see the Cullen's again?


**Summary: **Bella gets a call from Damon. At the end she says, 'I love you' and that was all Rosalie needed to get the others to believe that Bella is cheating on Edward. Including Edward himself! Bella moves back to Mystic Falls and things get crazy. Why was Damon pleading for her to come home in the first place? And will she ever see the Cullen's again?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.**

Prologue

**Edward POV**

Bella had fallen asleep a few hours ago. Carlisle had taken the time to talk to the rest of the family while she rested. It was around one in the morning when her cell rang. "Who would call someone at this time? Don't they know it's impolite." Alice fussed. As her phone continued to chime, Bella stirred awake and grabbed at it, put out.

"Hello?" she answered, her voice thick with sleep.

"Bella." A man's voice responded.

"Damon? What's going on? Why are you calling me at this time? It's-," she paused, checking her phone. "It's one a.m. Damon. Why couldn't you wait a few more hours to call?". "Why? Did I wake you?" he sneered, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, you did." Bella huffed out, seeming quite angry with this Damon character.

"It's important. You need to come home."

"Why?"

"First of all, we miss you. I miss you, Bella, but also because we need your help."

"With what?"

"I can't say now. Just please. Besides, maybe I want to see my favourite person in the world. Don't you want to see the best guy you've ever met again?" he taunted.

"Of course I want to see you again Damon. The others as well. But, I don't want people to start talking if I just up and leave all of a sudden. I kind of got myself a reputation here. People, certain people, will get suspicious. I can't let that happen.". Bella's voice may have been low but we could still here her clear as day. Her voice was torn and we knew that the '_certain people_' she was talking about are us. But what did that mean?

_That bitch!_ Rosalie thought.

The rest of my family hadn't thought yet, and still continued not too as the conversation continued.

As I looked through my sister's thoughts, I could see that she thought that Bella, my Bella, was cheating on me.

But Bella wouldn't do that to me.

Would she?

The phone call made complete sense with that idea, but no, I would wait. I wouldn't give up on Bella that quickly.

"Please." Damon's practically begged.

"I'll think about it. I'll have to ask Charlie though, make arrangements." Bella said to him.

"Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too." Bella whispered.

My heart shattered into millions of pieces.

"Stay safe and decide soon, okay?"

"Okay. And you too."

"Bye." they said simultaneously.

Rosalie flew up the stairs and into my room.

"How dare you!" she shouted.

"What?" Bella replied, confusion laced thickly in her voice.

"Don't pretend you don't know! How dare you cheat on my brother!"

"I would never! You thought… no! he's family! You really think I'd hurt Edward, I lov-" Rosalie cut her off. My heart ached to believe her. That, that Damon person was really family, but I didn't know what to believe at the moment. "Save it." Rosalie snapped. She grabbed Bella by the wrist and started dragging her downstairs.

"Get out! Get out of our house and never come back."

Right as they passed by, Bella looked at me, torture shown clear as day on her face and even more so in her eyes. "Please don't tell me you believe this. That I would do this to you." she whispered, heartbroken.

I didn't answer.

"Edward."

"The conversation was just so real." I whispered to her.

She looked as if I had just ripped her heart out.

Rosalie pushed her out the door and growled, "If I ever see your face again I will kill you."

**Bella POV**

I ran down the stairs, jumped into my car and slammed the door shut. Tears running down my face, never stopping. I slammed my foot on the brakes and sped back to Charlie's.

**xxXxx**

I ran into the house, slamming the door shut. Charlie came into the hallway.

"Bella? I thought you were staying the nig- What happened?" he demanded once he saw my face, tears still flowing down my cheeks.

"We got into a fight. With him and his family. Damon called. I'm going back to Virginia for a while. Is that okay?" my voice scratchy and weak, thick with tears. "Of course. When were you thinking of leaving?". "Tonight. I'll take a few things now and come back for the rest in a little while, to let things cool off first.". "Okay. Stay safe though."

I took the things I would need the most. Money. Toiletries. The usual. But most importantly, I took the black box from the back of my closet. I strung the key onto the chain and clipped it around my neck.

I gathered everything that his family had given me and placed it by the window. The clothes, gifts, pictures, everything. Clothes in a bag and the smaller things in a box. Next was the letter.

_Dear Edward,_

_I'm so sorry for what I've done to you and your family. I never deserved you anyways, so this was the perfect opportunity for you to get rid of me. Charlie has forbidden me to tell you, but I think you deserve to know. I can't explain all of it now, not that you'd really want to know. I wasn't born in Forks, I was born a long time ago in a little town in the state of Virginia. I was born the middle child of two boys. Damon, the oldest, and Stefan, the youngest. I'm not exactly human. I won't bore you with any more details. If anything, I'd come back in two weeks to get the rest of my stuff. If you don't want me to, just let me know, it doesn't even have to be from you, you could just tell Charlie to pass it along._

_The pictures with me in them I've decided to keep. You shouldn't have to relive the pain and suffering that being with me brought to you. Everything else I've decided to give back to you. I never deserved your gifts anyways. I'm leaving with a proud sense that not matter how much pain it brings me, you will be happy. It never made sense for you to love me. You will always be the only one who holds my heart and that will never change. As long as you are happy, I am too._

_Forever Yours,_

_Bella._


End file.
